Certain 3-methyl-1,4-dioxan-2-ones are known to be useful as odorants.
However, there are general problems with preparation of dioxanone compounds such as associated with use of halogenated raw materials, occurrence of undesired by-products, complexity of synthesis, low yields, and, subsequently high cost. These problems limit application of such compounds as odorants and make them too expensive for polymer synthesis.